RHMG Smackle's Mistress Training
by nsew5000
Summary: Maya And Riley Enjoy Mistress Training


Maya and Riley returned to their Penthouse Home from the Rilaya Global Community Center where they taught their respective classes once a week. Maya taught Basic Art and Riley taught Basic Journalism.

When they arrived, Smackle stood in the kitchen wearing her long lab coat and her six-inch, thigh-high black Mistress boots. She had set the table and had their Dinner ready to be warmed. And she had three flutes filled with champagne on the table. Seeing the champagne, Maya chuckled: "You know when we have champagne, at least one of us ends up naked. Riley giggled. And Smackle just smiled, as her Twinkle appeared: "Tonight, dearest, we all may end up naked."

Over dinner, the three talked about their day's activities and relaxed as the champagne took effect. When they finished, they all cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen. Then Mistress Smackle took control of the night's training session. They walked into the living area where Mistress Smackle had two Mistress Harnesses and a pair of Mistress boots for Maya and Riley laying on one of the sofas. Mistress Smackle took off her Lab Coat and stood in her Mistress Harness and told them to strip and put on their Mistress Outfits. They both quickly got dressed as their Twinkles appeared. Mistress Smackle then shared with them: "You two have taught me everything about being a woman, from how to dress, and do my makeup and my hair, and even how to enjoy making love and just plain having rough sex. And I have always enjoyed being submissive to you two when we have enjoyed each other and made love. But what you don't know, is that I am a Dominate Mistress with everyone else, especially Farkle. And you both have shown me how to do that too. And I love you both so much." All three of them started to get tears and they kissed each other with passion. Mistress Smackle had Maya and Riley's Black Toby open on one of the sofas. There appeared to be some new additions in Black Toby, which included several Spiked Pinwheels, a Silicone Chastity Cock Cage, a 3-piece butt plug set, a Cock and Balls Humbler, and two black twelve-inch Strap-on Dildos. All three of them read the instructions and then spent the next several hours experimenting by using the new "toys" on each other. They really enjoyed having their asses rimmed and the dildoes used. And they drank more champagne, of course. When they finished, they cleaned their toys, put them back in Black Toby and the three took a shower together. Then they put on their Satin Silk Short Robes and returned to the kitchen for a snack.

As they sat at the kitchen table, Smackle spoke: "I want you two to know that I know what Farkle did to you two ten years ago. He confessed to me one night before we got married. And he confessed that he was truly sorry he had done that sin against you two." Maya and Riley's eyes grew larger and a blush appeared on their cheeks as they looked into each other's eyes. Riley spoke first: "That episode changed Maya and me forever." Maya continued: "That episode caused Riley and me to swear we would never be with a male ever again. And we both knew we loved each other completely and would be together forever."

Smackle sighed: "I am truly sorry that episode ever occurred. While Farkle and I enjoy bondage roleplay and games, it is always consensual. What he did to you was not. And I want you two to know that from the day he confessed to me what he had done, he has been punished for having done that sin to you both." Maya and Riley suddenly looked at Smackle: They both asked at the same time: "What do you mean exactly? How has he been punished?"

Smackle took a big sip of champagne and smirked: "I punish him for his sin against you two by pegging his ass at least once a week. And I make sure he does not enjoy it as I remind him of his sin. And when he stops crying, I replace the butt plug I have him wear at all other times." Maya and Riley's jaws dropped open. They looked at each other in disbelief. Then they started to smile. They both said: "Serves him right! Thank you Smackle!" And everyone took a big sip of champagne.

Smackle continued: "And as an Anniversary and Birthday present on October 14, I am giving you Farkle for 24 hours, to do to him whatever you want to do. Just do not permanently injure him; I still need to use him, too!" We will take him to the AIT+ Studio that day and he is all yours. And, of course, we will video the whole day.

Notes: Reference: Please read The Lost Bet story: "Girl Meets Dominant and Submissives: Riley, Maya, and Farkle" by KillianJonesLover found on .net.


End file.
